


Strange Celestial

by Certeis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, F/F, Fantasy, Femdom, Lesbian, Magic, Other, Transgender, bimbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Certeis/pseuds/Certeis
Summary: Tab'i is the priestess for an obscure Demigoddess in a temple on the fringe of civilization.  When an Imperial power comes to take her sacred artifacts, she resolves to protect them however she can, but things take an unexpected turn...





	Strange Celestial

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same (currently un-named) universe as The Warlord's Kitten and Devilish Uncertainty, but this was intended to be read as a standalone work.

A stiff breeze blew in through the temple’s broken window, snuffing out the weak, steady burn of the incense upon the altar.  The window itself rattled, shifting off its broken hinge. With a creak, it popped out of its frame, hanging on by the barely-intact upper hinge and casting a deeper chill into the already cold interior of the temple.

 

Tab’i looked over at it, and scowled.  Her brother Feyl claimed that he’d fixed it for her.  He was the temple’s caretaker, and while he’d never been particularly conscientious about the job, he’d also never cut corners like this.  His new wife wanted him spending his time and efforts elsewhere; he was building a new house for the two of them and his mother-in-law. That, and who knew what else she’d put him up to.  Things more important than taking care of a crumbling temple to an obscure Demigoddess, no doubt.

 

“Well, perhaps that’s a good a time as any to end for the day,” she said with a sigh, closing the book she’d been reading to several of the local kittens.  She read stories and taught lessons most days, when she wasn’t hosting services. The previous priestess, her mother, hadn’t had much interest in being a part of the community and had closed the temple doors to everybody other than Tab’i.  Even then, it was only after Tab’i had transitioned and expressed an interest in taking up the mantle of priestess that she’d been allowed inside to see the decrepit ruins her mother had so zealously guarded. Now that she was gone, Tab’i was still trying to earn back some good will from the town so that she could stop this place from falling even further into disrepair.

 

Most Rakshasa on the wild plane worshipped the Goddess Basset in some form or another.  There were gigantic congregations in the major cities, religious political alliances that spanned continents, and then even her own tiny temple out here in the middle of nowhere.  The town of Rhea’va was more specific, it was the resting place of one of the Goddess’ daughters, Rhea-Tralluru. That level of specificity went above most Rakshasa’s understanding of history and doctrine, however.  Almost nobody knew who Rhea-Tralluru was anymore, even in the town that housed her tomb and bore her name.

 

The main chamber emptied, children  shouting goodbye to Tab’i and expressing their appreciation for her.  She waved them out the door and went over to the broken, swaying window.  She saw some bits of wood and some flimsy broken nails hanging on to the bottom half of the window where Feyl had hastily done his repairs.  It was little surprise that it had broken again, and she scowled at the shoddy work.

 

“I’ll have to have a word or two with that bum,” she muttered to herself, as she went up into the top floor of the temple. This floor was her living quarters, and had achieved its current state of squalid livability after almost a year of cleaning up after her mother’s hoarding and isolation.  She dug through one of her dressers to find a blanket that she could hang over the broken window, and carried it downstairs. With a sense of determination, she fastened the blanket over the window in an semi-effective attempt to keep the wind out. She labored at it for almost an hour, finding edges to wind her blanket around so that it might somewhat stay in place.

 

She stepped back to regard her work with a displeased grimace. Suddenly, as if to mock her efforts, the blanket started to flap in an increased breeze.

 

“Are you joking?” Tab’i muttered to herself. Before she could do anything about it, she noticed that there was a soft thrum far in the background accompanying the draft.  She scowled and walked up to the blanket so that she could peek out through the broken window. It took her a moment to find it, but up in the sky, an Imperial airship was landing on a nearby plateau that overshadowed the town.  Tab’i’s eyes went wide, and a chill went down her spine all the way to the tip of her tail. What was an airship from the Unified Rakshasa Families doing here? The Families never came this far out into the fringes of the Wild Plane.  She wondered if they were here for the Tomb, and immediately her thoughts went to Feyl. He was the one who normally held onto the Tomb’s keystone, being the temple’s caretaker.

 

Tab’i walked out into the streets, and found several people already out of their homes, milling about anxiously.  No doubt they were worried about the airship, the same way that Tab’i was. She walked briskly through the streets to Feyl’s home and knocked.  His wife answered, and then immediately scowled when she saw it was Tab’i.

 

“Where’s Feyl?” she asked before the woman could make a rude comment about her gender behind her husband’s back.  As awful as his wife was, Feyl had never been anything but supportive.

 

“He’s gone to greet the imperials with the Elder,” she huffed.  And he doesn’t need you getting hi– Hey!” She didn’t wait for her nonsense, she ran towards the outskirts of the town, hoping to get to Feyl before it was too late.

 

**

 

Ca'raca’s eyes wandered across the dossier in front of him, trying to absorb the information within it but not getting much accomplished.  He’d hoped this mission would give him a chance to relax a little as they flew from place to place, but instead he’d found that the time he needed to fill out reports combined with all the hands-on work was drowning him.  It was bad enough that the Family was trying to tighten its grip on some territory that was traditionally held quite loosely, but on top of that, their eldest son had run away. Succession wasn’t something Ca'raca cared about in the slightest, but now the higher-ups had him running down leads, which was just more busy work for him.  

 

“Captain?” his assistant was at the door, timid voice barely audible over the hum of the airship engine.

 

“Ca'raca scowled at the mostly unread dossier and shuffled it off to the side.  “Come in,” he called.

 

Klaayi opened the door.  Her uniform was pressed and tidy to a compulsion and her dark skin tone contrasted against the pale gray fur on her tail and ears.  “We’re beginning final approach to Rhea’va, Captain. We’ll be descending in five minutes.”

 

“Thank you,” he murmured, locking his documents away so that the turbulence of landing didn’t throw them everywhere.  Klaayi stood to the side and let him pass out of his private cabin so that he could make an appearance on the main deck.  When he arrived, he saw that the Wild Plane’s sun was shining bright with an odd, slightly pinkish hue to it. Despite how bright it was, it was a cool day with the wind barely being noticeable as the ship’s lateral movement had mostly stopped at this point so that they could descend.  This close to the edge of the Wild Plane, weather anomalies weren’t uncommon. In the span of only a few hours, the sun could easily darken to a dim blue and the temperature could spike up. It was an unpredictable region to live in and Ca'raca wondered what odd Rakshasa would live here on their own accord.

 

_ “Probably miscreants and outcasts…” _

 

There were twenty soldiers at their posts out on the main deck and about five flight crew.  Half that were off shift, sleeping or relaxing in their bunks. Ca'raca was the only magic user on the ship, the noble Rakshasa families only shared their magical arts with the most select of servants, their Dreamers.  The squad had a half dozen spitfire rifles being wielded by the senior soldiers, and the rest all had crossbows and swords. All in all, it wasn’t an extremely formidable force, but it was more than enough to effortlessly suppress the worst of what they could possibly face out here.  Wild beasts and uppity peasants would be child's play, should Ca’raca deem it necessary to put them down with force.

 

Ca'raca let himself be seen, the soldiers saluted him and one of the flight crew found time away from what she was doing to salute him, too.  They touched down in a wide meadow on a hilltop that overlooked the settlement that was their destination, and the flight crew buzzed with new duties, making sure that everything went well, even as the soldiers on board stood to attention, waiting for his cue.

 

“Squads two and five, with me.  The rest of you, set up a perimeter, keep a patrol up around the plateau.”  They went into motion immediately, acting with a practice and familiarity that came from being in the same company for half of a Celestial Cycle.  It  _ was  _ unusual for Ca'raca to bring two squadrons with him, but this little settlement was outside the Family’s normal reach and he wasn’t sure what to expect.

 

The nine of them wound their way down the side of the plateau.  It was clear that there had been a path down here generations ago, but it was overgrown and half collapsed.  On several occasions, Ca'raca conjured a pair of ethereal axes to hack down gigantic vines and tree limbs in their way so that they could proceed without taking a diversion.  The settlement came into view, and Ca'raca tried to remember how many people supposedly lived here. The dossier had said two hundred, but it had clearly grown and probably had two or three times that, now.  A motley group of had assembled to greet him, about six civilians all arranged around an elderly-looking Rakshasa leaning on a cane.

 

“Captain Ca'raca, representative of House Talla,” Ca'raca strode right up to the elderly Rakshasa and addressed her.

 

“Talla… haven’t seen the ghost of any of you since I was a kitten,” the female Rakshasa’s gravelly voice spoke with a mixture of scorn and suspicion.

 

“Things change.  This settlement is technically on Talla’s sovereign territory.  We’re here to enforce.”

 

“Goddess’ Ire you are! You’re jus—” a rash-looking Rakshasa to the Elder’s left growled and stepped forward, an ethereal blade forming in the air between him and Ca'raca.

 

His soldiers’ reaction was instant.  Before the Rakshasa could take another step, rifles were cocked and aimed at him, swords drawn, and crossbows aimed.  Ca'raca looked at him disdainfully, noting that his pitiful and illegal use of Magic were completely lacking the sophistication and technique that he possessed.  There was a moment of tense silence, before Ca'raca laughed mockingly, dispelling a bit of the atmosphere.

 

“You’re sheltering a Feral, are you?” he asked the Elder as he conjured three axes into existence.  The ethereal weapons hovered and surrounded the Rakshasa who’d stepped forward, the threat unspoken but extremely obvious.

 

_ “You can conjure a single formless blade, I can make three keen weapons.” _

 

The townsfolk all shuffled nervously and stepped backwards, save for the Feral Rakshasa and the Elder.

 

“Feyl is gifted.  Magic was intuitive to him, not taught,” The Elder explained slowly and carefully.  She looked at the offending Rakshasa, Feyl, with some sense of regret. Ca’raca couldn’t help but feel some sense of disgust that she was abandoning him, but then again, he was giving her no choice.

 

“Is that right?  Well, you can make your case with Tradition Enforcement when they stop by.  For now, He’ll need to come with us. My reports say that this town was initially built around a platinum mine. Is it still active at all?” Ca'raca glared at Feyl.  The nervous Feral, who was barely more than an adolescent now that Ca'raca looked at him, let the pitiful conjured weapon fade.

 

“Been inactive for a long time, but we still have a few bits and pieces, if that’s what you’re after…” the Elder murmured, placing her other hand on her cane for stability.

 

“Talla metalsmiths want to test the purity of it.  Get me two kilograms that came from your mine and that’ll be enough for now.  Does this one have any relatives, since he’s so ‘gifted?’”

 

The Elder didn’t react to the question immediately, she just slowly shook her head.  Ca'raca wasn’t looking at her, though, he was watching Feyl, and the boy flinched when he said ‘relatives.’  “He doesn’t…” the Elder rasped unconvincingly.

 

Ca'raca ignored her, and walked up as close to the youth as he could get without stepping inside the ring formed by his ethereal weapons.  “Care to verify that, boy? Your mother here? Brother? Maybe a sister? Do I need to squeeze these poor townsfolk to get her identity out of—”

 

“You keep your hands off my sis—” Feyl snarled, but the Elder cut him off with a sharp hiss.

 

“Stop talking, Feyl!” The Elder’s recriminating voice silenced him.  The boy flinched again, and shrunk back with a bit of a shiver.

 

Ca'raca looked over at the Elder with a triumphant smirk.  “Make it three kilograms, cooperate fully, and we won’t hunt his sister down, too.”

 

***

 

Tab'i watched the exchange, peeking out above the rooftops.  She saw her foolish brother get himself into trouble, and saw the Elder back down like a coward.  They made Feyl drink something and he slumped over, barely able to stay standing while two of the soldiers carried him off back towards their ship.  She watched the cowardly Elder lead the remaining soldiers through the settlement, shaking people down for their heirlooms and keepsakes. She darted just ahead of them, using subtle illusions to mask her passage, making sure that her magic wasn’t so thick so as to be detected by the foreigners.  Their leader had used magic too, and had used it far better than Feyl could. He would know what it smelled like. Even if they weren’t looking for her in connection to Feyl, the major Rakshasa families thought that magic  _ belonged  _ to them.  Rakshasa who used it without their permission were labelled Feral, and were hunted down in a manner that the name implied.

 

Tab'i held out hope that the Elder would avoid taking the soldiers to the Temple so that they could ransack it. Even if she was a coward, the Elder was clever and skillful enough to divert them through other parts of the settlement if she wanted.  Ornaments and heirlooms couldn’t be truly replaced, but the temple was  _ sacred _ .

 

When it became obvious that the Elder would be taking no such risks, Tab'i hissed in anger, and bolted ahead of the procession towards the temple.  She stood there outside the doors, arms crossed, a dark expression on her face. The Elder led the soldiers straight towards her, and she was sure to give her an equal amount of scowl to match what she was giving the soldiers.  She was suddenly glad that Feyl’s inclination towards working outdoors had left him with a tan and that the fur on his ears and tail were more of a spotted white compared to her black and gray. If the two had looked like obvious siblings, it wouldn’t have been possible for her to confront the Imperials here.

 

“Is he going to be a problem?” Ca’raca asked, pausing in front of her.

 

Tab'i felt a hiss rumble in her chest and her tail swished angrily but before she could correct him, the Elder spoke up.  “This is Tab'i,  _ she _ is the priestess here…” To her credit, the Elder did put strong emphasis on the pronoun, correcting the bigoted imperialist before Tab'i could.

 

Ca'raca snorted at the correction and gave Tab'i another dubious look that was clearly not the look of a Rakshasa changing his stupid mind.

 

“You’re lucky I’m not here to correct deviancy against the Goddess.  Stand aside,  _ boy _ .” he said darkly.

 

“This is a temple of that very Goddess that you seek to defile,” Tab'i snarled.  “Her daughter Rhea-Tralluru sleeps here and it is my duty to—” Ca'raca conjured his axes again, two of them zipping past her to rip into the rusty and dilapidated framework holding the door together.  The third hovered just in front of her, keeping her still as Ca'raca tore open the entrance to the temple.

 

“Deviancy _ and _ heresy.  You’ll want to have this behavior corrected the next time House Talla visits, we’re quite strict about these things.” Ca'raca looked at her with an arrogant, pitying expression, and stepped past her into the temple, followed by the Elder and the soldiers.

 

Tab'i trembled with impotent rage.  She wasn’t a reckless fool like her brother, she didn’t compulsively reach for her magic.  Ca'raca was clearly very skilled, and while Tab'i was confident that she had a chance to best him, she didn’t have soldiers with her.  She didn’t think she could count on the Elder or anybody else to back her up, either. She turned around to follow the procession into the temple, but two soldiers armed with crossbows and swords stopped her and shook their heads.

 

“Best move along, kid.  Don’t piss the captain off any more than you already have.”

 

Tab'i felt a cold, pure rage settle upon her.    _ ‘Don’t piss him off.’ _  As her anger subsumed her, she knew that she would do far, far more than just piss off this worthless pile of imperialist shit.  They could plunder the temple, but Lady Rhea-Tralluru’s sacred crest would be beyond their reach without the keystone, which was held by her reckless brother.

 

She darted off, heading in the direction that the Talla goons had taken Feyl.  They had at least an hour on her, but they were dragging a semi-conscious Rakshasa with them, so she knew there was a chance she could catch up.  She knew the trail they’d have taken to get down here, and followed it easily. Ca'raca had been as subtle as a Horned Devil in making his way down to Rhea’va, leaving a trail of destroyed foliage and boot imprints in the dirt.  She ran as fast as she could whilst still keeping a keen ear open for the sound of the soldiers she was pursuing. She found them at the top of the plateau, heading through the soft grass towards where they’d anchored their airship.  Tab'i charged, and the two soldiers looked backwards, confused. One of them let go of her brother and tried to step forward to accost her, but she conjured an ethereal spike and rammed it forward into his chest, taking him completely by surprise.  His companion dropped Feyl and fired a crossbow at her but she formed an ethereal barricade to block it, and then another spike to impale him, too. Both of the imperials collapsed as Tab'i dismissed her constructs, rushing forward to help Feyl. Her brother struggled to stay on his feet and looked drunkenly over at Tab'i.

 

“..sis?” he slurred, but she didn’t answer.  There was a bit of love that bloomed in her chest for her stupid older brother.  Even drugged and in danger, he looked at her and saw her as his sister. She lamented her decision to not ruin his marriage to his awful wife; he deserved better, but it wasn’t Tab’i’s decision.

 

She heard shouting almost immediately, and saw motion on the deck of the airship.  A group of imperials were also not terribly far from the two of them approaching on foot through the tall grass of the plateau.  Tab'i saw the silvery gleam of one of their accursed spitfire rifles amongst them, the weapons they wanted to make more of using Rhea’va’s platinum, no doubt.  She hissed out a curse and formed an ethereal wall for her and Feyl to hide behind. A moment later, a crack split the air, and the discharge of the rifle ripped her barricade apart with a crackle of electricity and fire.

 

Tab'i gasped in pain as her spirit felt like it was bursting out of her chest, but the barricade did its job and kept them alive.  “Feyl, c’mon,” she groaned, grabbing him and dragging him back the way they’d come. To his credit, Feyl did his best to keep up with her and didn’t slow her down as much as he had the soldiers.  It was hardly a fair comparison, of course, the soldiers didn’t have people shooting at them when they’d dragged Feyl here.

 

As they hit the edge of the plateau, another discharge of one of their rifles split the air next to them, continuing on into the forest to rip several trees apart.  Tab'i tried not to worry about how close she had just come to being turned into a charred corpse, and darted out of line of sight. She assisted Feyl down the path as quickly as she was able, pushing and encouraging him to keep pace.

 

“How’d you… what?” Feyl asked once they were out of immediate danger.

 

“They’re going to try to rob Lady Rhea-Tralluru’s tomb,” Tab'i growled.  “I’m going to use the keystone to go in the back door.” She reached over and ripped the stone off of the string that held it around  Feyl’s neck.

 

“But… Tab'i… what’ll they…?”

 

“Hold on, bro.  This will be rough.” She ignored his drunken questions and led him to the size of the path, carefully judging the slope ahead of them.  She created a construct in a sort of shell shape and jumped in, dragging Feyl with her. Her brother let out a high-pitched shriek as the makeshift sled carried them down the extremely bumpy slope.  Both the physical jostling and the punishment the sled was taking were hellish on Tab'i herself but she just gritted her teeth and bore it. They got further down the slope than she expected to before the sled caught on a rock and cracked, pitching the two of them out to tumble and roll through the dirt and foliage.  Tab'i felt her shin hit something hard and the pain was so sharp and shocking that it almost felt like it was happening to someone else. It went numb a moment later, and the two of them rolled to a stop in some bushes.

 

“Feyl… we’re close to the burrow.  Can you make it there and hide until that crap they fed you wears off?” she croaked through the pain.  The burrow was a little underground fort the two of them had made and often played in as kittens. It would be horribly overgrown now, maybe there’d be some angry wildlife living in there, but it was the only place to hide that she could think of.

 

Feyl didn’t answer for a while, he just coughed and groaned.  “Y-Yeah… I know… it's here.” he replied, nodding and looking off towards where the burrow would be hidden under the foliage.

 

Tab'i tried to stand up, and her leg screamed in protest, and gave out on her.  She knew that she’d probably broken a bone, and so instead grabbed onto some nearby vines and dragged herself up into a sitting position.  She found a broken branch nearby and used an ethereal construct to shear off enough of the wrong bits to make a makeshift cane and used it to support some of her weight in lieu of her broken leg.  A few moments later, she was up and moving, circling around wide towards the back entrance to the temple. She masked her passing with illusions once again and made slow, steady progress towards the side of the town that housed the temple.  All Rakshasa could smell an illusion, but at this distance it wouldn’t be noticeable. Anybody looking out into the brush trying to spot her would just see her as a part of the foliage.

 

A commotion arose as she got near, enraged soldiers were shouting, people were crying and pleading, and nobody spotted her.  She prayed softly as she moved, beseeching Rhea-Tralluru to watch over the innocent people of her town, the people who didn’t deserve to get hurt over her actions.  She felt a pang of guilt over it, but shook her head before it could get its claws into her brain. She’d saved her brother, and she’d save the sacred seal that protected her Demigoddess’ tomb.  She couldn’t keep everybody safe, she couldn’t stop these imperials from hurting people, not without power she didn’t possess.

 

The back door to the temple was actually the original entrance, hidden under the waterrise.  The creek that ran through the city ran into one of the gravity anomalies that was common in this part of the Wild plane. The anomaly caused the stream of water to lazily rise up into the sky until it reached an altitude where it diffused out into vapor.  There was a spot near the edge of the anomaly where the water was neither flush up against the creek bed nor rising up into the air. She inched herself closer, waded into the water, and pulled herself downward into the tunnel past the water. Anomalies such as this were every bit as dangerous as a waterfall, and would easily carry her up into the sky where she’d never get down if she wasn’t careful.  Her predecessors had excavated and built the new temple up above so that people didn’t have to take such a dangerous and inconvenient entrance, but had never removed this old one. Tab'i carefully picked her way across the rocks that were slick with moisture, making sure her cane had a solid hold before she put her weight on it. There was no door into the temple basement, only a sheet hung over the entrance to the tunnel to warn people away from it.  She paused there behind the sheet, listening for voices. She heard a few, but they were faint, probably upstairs. In light of her attack upon the soldiers on the plateau, they clearly weren’t trying to forcibly breach their way into Lady Rhea-Tralluru’s tomb just now.

 

Tab'i crept silently across the room to the tomb.  It was an elaborate circular stone mural carved into the floor about five meters in diameter.  Supposedly, Rhea-Tralluru had been laid to rest underneath it, the mural locked by the metal crest and keystone set into the center of it.  She saw that the stone and platinum were marked, scratched and partially torn up by the imperials’ attempt to pull up the sacred relic for the metal in it.  She was relieved to see that the stubborn enchantment that protected the tomb had prevented the worst of the damage, no doubt that cunt Ca'raca would have left it a pile of rubble if he’d had his way.  Tab'i held the keystone up to the crest, and hesitated. She had no doubt that the tomb wouldn’t open even if she removed the crest. Warding enchantments this old and this powerful wouldn’t come undone because she twisted the key in the lock.  Generations of disuse would have rendered it fused shut just as surely as rust would do to a lock made out of iron. Still, the crest itself was a sacred relic, one that these imperials wouldn’t be melting down into parts for one of their rifles on her watch.  It was the least she could do to honor her vow..

 

Tab'i inserted the keystone into its socket, and twisted.  The metal resisted, and Tab'i was forced to put all her strength into the motion, making the ancient device turn ninety degrees until it clicked.  The crest popped free, and she carefully gathered it up in her arms. That was all she expected to happen, so she turned around to leave the temple and her entire life behind.  A rumble and a soft hissing sound filled the room before she took more than two steps. She looked behind her in terror and saw that the tomb itself was vibrating in the floor, dust and smoke rising up into the air.  A shout of alarm came from above to accompany the noise, and she heard footsteps. Tab'i cried out in alarm and formed an Ethereal construct to block off the staircase down as she started to hobble towards the tunnel entrance.  Her heart sank even as she did it, it was no use, even if she could hold them off, there was nowhere else for her to go but the tunnel, they’d follow her, and with her leg in its current state, they’d catch her immediately.

 

She didn’t even make it to the tunnel entrance before her barrier shattered and she cried out in pain as her spirit again withstood the punishment of one of her constructs being so violently shattered.

 

“Well, there he is,” Ca'raca’s mocking voice came from the staircase as Tab'i fell to her knees, leg throbbing in pain.  “Looks like his magic is running out, too. Oh, and you got that little bauble out of the rock for me, huh?”

 

“Fuck… you…” she groaned, clutching the crest to her chest and looking up at him.  The rumbling sound still filled the room even though Ca'raca dominated her attention.

 

“I’ll give you  _ some _ credit, little Feral.  I’d never have expected someone untrained to be so—what the?” Ca'raca trailed off, and suddenly Tab'i heard a sort of mumbling coming from behind her.  She looked over her shoulder, and was equally at a loss for words. 

 

The entire mural had crumbled to dust in a perfect circle, filling the space beneath it with powder.  A humanoid figure was rising up out of the dust, coughing softly and mumbling sleepily. Enough dust came away and Tab'i saw it was a woman, taller and bigger than any Rakshasa, though that was more a function of Rakshasa being small as far as most humanoids went.  She was tall with a thick, curvaceous body and a huge pair of breasts that had to be as big as Tab'i’s head. She was only barely covered by some flimsy cloth and rock dust, and Tab'i felt herself blush a little at the sight of her. She had no feline ears or tail, and Tab'i couldn’t quite tell with all the dust covering her but it seemed like her skin had a ghostly illumination to it.  She sat up, yawning and rubbing the dust off of her face.

 

“Lady Rhea-Tralluru?” Tab'i asked, dumbfounded.  Who else could it be? She was the one supposedly sleeping under that mural.

 

“M’yea?” the Demigoddess answered, giving her head a shake.  She looked around the room, blinking the sleep out of her eyes.  Her gaze settled on Tab'i with a look of concern, but then her eyes lit up with excitement.  “Oh my gosh! Are you my priestess, sweetie?”

 

“...Yes?”

 

“You duplicitous shit, how are you doing all this with illus—” Rhea-Tralluru snorted at Ca'raca, and flicked her wrist.  A wave of force travelled out from her, pushing Ca'raca along with it like a torrent of water. He yelped and vanished up the staircase, his cries of surprise echoing down the stairs as he was ejected from Rhea-Tralluru’s temple.

 

“Rude and boring,” the Demigoddess rolled her eyes and stood up, brushing off most of the dust.  “Ugh, so dusty. Why’d the door break like this?” she whined petulantly. As the gray powdered stone came loose, Tab'i saw that her idol was wearing something that seemed like a cross between a ceremonial robe and a nightgown that did little to provide the divine being with much modesty.  As she shook out her hair, Tab'i saw that her long flowing waves weren’t gray, but a swirling mix of black and white. The tones shifted constantly, like her hair wasn’t itself coloured but instead a window into a monochrome landscape. 

 

“My Lady Rhea-Tralluru, you—”

 

“Wow!” the Demigoddess gushed, stepping forward excitedly.  She clasped her hands together, her earlier annoyance at the dust and Ca’raca completely forgotten.  “You’re soooo cute. I’m so glad you guys did what I asked and made sure the priestess who woke me up was a really cute girl!” she walked over to Tab'i and kneeled down next to her with an adoring grin.  She reached out without reservation and started stroking Tab'i’s hair, giving her scritches behind her feline ears that were both wholly too intimate too soon, and also  _ extremely nice _ .  

 

“A-Ahh… murrr…” Tab'i trembled, the pain in her leg forgotten and purred softly, swept up in the strangeness and intimacy of the moment.

 

“What a cute kitty-cat,” Rhea-Tralluru trilled.  “Oh… your leg is hurt! Gosh, I’m so sorry, let me help you out, kitty-cat.”

 

Tab'i blushed indignantly at being called a ‘Kitty-cat.’  It was a very patronizing thing call a Rakshasa. Rae gently took her wounded leg in hand, and Tab’i squirmed in discomfort.  Rae squeezed, and Tab'i yelped softly as she suddenly felt an intense pressure. It ached and felt  _ wrong _ but didn’t hurt.  After a moment, Rhea-Tralluru let her go and grinned at her triumphantly.  Tab'i tentatively rose to her feet, still using her makeshift cane. Her mended leg felt weak and numb, and it still ached gently, but it seemed serviceable.

 

“My Lady… Miss Rhea’tral—”   
  
“Oh, gosh!” the Demigoddess interrupted her somber gratitude with a dramatic hand flourish.  “Call me Rae, sweetie.”

 

“Uhh… Rae?” Tab'i asked, perplexed.  Thus far, ‘Rae’ was definitely not what she’d expected.  She’d always believed in her, that she existed and that some vestige of her slumbered in that tomb.  What she hadn’t expected was for her to be walking around, and explaining that the reason that her temple attendants needed to be female was because she wanted a cute girl to wake her up.

 

“Yes, that’s me!  Third daughter of The Goddess Basset.  Wow, I wonder how Mom’s doing? I haven’t checked in with her in  _ forever _ .” Rae rose to her feet, head cocked to the side in thought.  A moment later, she squirmed a little, grabbing at her crotch.  “Oh, wow, I have  _ the worst _ morning wood.  You mind sucking me off, cutie?”

 

Tab'i blinked in confusion, not able to fully parse what was happening to her right now.  She  _ had  _ to have misheard.  ‘Suck me off’ had to mean something different to a Celestial, right?  Rae seemed to take her pause as a sort of invitation, and she raised the hem of her robe and thrust her hips forward to shove her cock right into Tab'i’s face.  The engorged dick in front of her had the same grayish blue tone as her skin, but the soft subdermal glow seemed to pulse and throb in tune with an unseen heartbeat.  The head was a pale pink tone and a copious pearly drop of precum was already barely hanging on to its place in her urethra.

 

“Why… You have…?” Tab'i asked, shivering in confusion and a sort of impossibly potent arousal.  She stared at the cock in front of her face, transfixed, overwhelmed by an almost otherworldly urge to worship the being in front of her with her mouth and tongue.  That made no sense. She already  _ did  _ worship Rae.  She’d devoted her adult life to this being, and now what she was asking for was so easy, so natural...

 

“Huh? Aren’t you trans too?” Rae asked, confused.  She subtly wiggled her hips so that her cock wagged back and forth in front of Tab'i’s face.  She was acting clueless but her actions had a subtly sophisticated intent to them that filled Tab'i with a storm of second-guessing.  Was this some sort of subtle manipulation that her mortal mind couldn’t comprehend? Was Rae some sort of master manipulator moving her around like a token on a game board?  Did it even matter, considering how  _ incredibly _ suckable this cock was and how amazing it’d feel in her mouth?

 

“Well, yes…” Tab'i mumbled, her eyes following the swaying organ in front of her.  She wondered how Rae could even have known that. She didn’t think she was  _ that _ noticeably trans, in spite of how much of a cunt that imperial captain was. 

 

“Yeah, me too.  What’s the problem, cutie?  You wanna make me feel reaaaaal nice, don’t’cha? You know how much it suuuuucks having blue balls like this?”  Rae grinned and shuffled forward a little bit. “It’s been sooo long, I really wanna cum in that pretty mouth of yours~”

 

Tab'i swallowed, even as Rae’s cock got a little close and smeared some precum on her cheek as she waggled it at her.  There was something… so beautiful and idyllic about finding out that she had something so personal in common with her divine patron.  Part of her wondered about Rae’s history, how she’d come to be this way, but ultimately it didn’t matter. Rae was what she was, just like Tab'i herself.  The idea of just accepting her explanation felt so appropriate to her. What right did she have to demand a personal history from her transgender Demigoddess?

 

She leaned forward, opening her mouth and letting the smooth head of Rae’s cock slide across her tongue.  She took it deeper, the feeling of smooth warm flesh filling her with a sort of strange reverence. Rae’s body felt so perfect, and her cock slid into Tab'i’s mouth like it belonged there.  It hit the entrance to her throat and she gagged a little bit. She opened her eyes and gawked, seeing several inches of cock still unsucked. How would she ever fit all that in her mouth?

 

Rae thrust her hips gently back and fourth, fucking the first few inches of it into Tab'i’s mouth.  She heard the Demigoddess let out a noise of pure relief and joy that made butterflies flutter in Tab’i’s stomach.  Rae moved her hands to the back of Tab'i’s head and started to thrust a little, making soft squeaking noises every time she moved her hips forward and teased her cock against the entrance to Tab'i’s throat.

 

A submissive euphoria built within Tab'i and it struggled against her gag reflex.  Rae was so beautiful and powerful, she wanted to be a good cocksucker for her, to pleasure her as best she could.  Letting this gorgeous creature fuck her throat wasn’t just appropriate, it was a need that burned inside of her.

 

She gagged as Rae’s cock pushed too far.  Tab'i reflexively pulled back against Rae’s grasp, coughing and drooling as the hard, dripping dick that had been violating her mouth came free.

 

Rae whined impatiently, thrusting her hips forward and smearing precum and saliva all over Tab'i’s cheek.  “Ohhhhhh. Was that too much?” Rae asked, panting a little and biting her lower lip.

 

“...Big…” Tab'i gasped a little, looking up at Rae and nodding.  Tears ran down her face, but she’d never felt more wanted.

 

“Awww…” Rae giggled, slowly threading her fingers through Tab'i hair.  She slowly ran her tongue along the outside of her lips and stared hard into her eyes.  “I guess you need more practice, if you’re gonna be my priestess~”

 

In spite of herself, Tab'i couldn’t help but laugh softly at the notion that sucking cock should be part of her duty as a priestess.  She raised her hands, using one to feel the compact package of Rae’s testicles and another to stroke her spit-slicked length. Rae hummed approvingly and nudged her cock back into Tab'i’s mouth, rocking her hips and letting out gasps of barely-contained lust.  Tab'i calmed her gag reflex as best she could, but Rae was careful to keep her thrusts shallow. Soon, she squirmed a little, freeing her shaft and balls of the restraint of Tab'i’s hands. Tab'i moved them to Rae’s hips to steady herself, and couldn’t help but marvel.  The Celestial’s ass was  _ incredible.   _ Tab'i’s libido found a way to be even more overwhelmed, and she moaned as Rae started to face-fuck her in shallow thrusts.  She sunk her hands into the perfect softness of Rae’s ass, and her cock twitched, making even more of a mess of her flimsy underwear.

 

“Oooh…” Rae gasped.  “Your mouth is sooo nice.  I’m gonna…” She whined and moaned softly, her hands tightening in Tab'i’s hair until she was almost pulling on it.  Her cock erupted in Tab'i’s mouth, and she was forced to start swallowing down a copious mouthful of the Celestial’s sperm.  For as strange as everything else about her was, Rae’s cum tasted like cum, it was salty, bitter, and had an overpowering musk to it that made Tab'i dizzy.  Fortunately, Rae didn’t try to throat-fuck her again as she was cumming, and instead just allowed Tab'i to swallow down several mouthfuls before she sighed happily and pulled out.  Another lingering spurt hit Tab'i on the cheek and she blushed, thinking about the way her Demigoddess had just marked her. 

 

“Oooh, what a good kitty-cat,” Rae purred, swiftly scooping Tab'i up into her and crushing her in a bear hug.  Tab'i’s face was buried in Rae’s prominent cleavage and she vibrated with arousal, embarrassment, and pride. The bit of semen that was on her cheek smeared into Rae’s right breast, but she doubted that Rae noticed.  “So, you really like my butt, huh?” Rae spoke suddenly, her voice low and conspiratorial.

 

“I… uhh… it’s very…” Tab'i blushed, remembering the feeling of it in her hands.  Perhaps she’d fondled it a little more than she’d intended or realized.

 

“Hmmmm…” Rae hummed amusedly, setting Tab'i back down on the ground.  She leaned down, until Tab'i’s face was both close to her own and also Rae’s cleavage.  The Celestial wasn’t gigantic, but she was a good foot and a half over Tab'i’s diminutive frame.  “Do you wanna fuck my butt sometime…?” she asked with a grin.

 

Tab'i’s eyes went wide, and her cock twitched.  She did a tiny nod, a barely imperceptible gesture that she hoped Rae saw properly.   _ “If you’re offering, divine one, I’d be delighted to try, some day.”  _ The sentence ran through her mind, but only a sort of garbled “kay…” escaped her lips.  The fact that she’d never topped before and wasn’t sure if she even could were minor details before the appeal of the offer.   _ She’d find a way. _

 

“Or…” Rae grinned wickedly.  “Nah, girl like you? I bet what you really want is for me to sit on your face, huh?”

 

Tab'i’s brain shattered.  She stared ahead blankly, her dick so hard it felt like it would fall off.   _ “I would die the happiest Rakshasa on the Wild Plane.”  _ None of the words came out, she just stood there, frozen, her lips as dry as a desert.

 

Rae continued to grin at her for several seconds, enjoying her discomfort. With a wink, she straightened up, turned around, and shook her butt at Tab'i.  Her left cheek bumped gently into Tabi’s stomach and the contact made Tab'i moan softly and almost fall over. The teasing, flirtatious moment ended when Rae distractedly glanced towards the stairwell from the rest of the temple as though she’d heard something.

 

“Devil! Come out of there!” Ca'raca’s voice echoed into the basement chamber from above.  

 

“There’s a Devil down here? Where?” Rae yelped in surprise, her head snapping around the room as though a Pit Fiend might be hiding under the rug.

 

“Umm… Miss Rae…” Tab'i murmured, tugging on her robe to get her attention.  “I think they mean you.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, little Miss Priestess.   _ I’m a Celestial! _ ” Rae yelled the last part up the stairwell and huffed, crossing her arms. She gave the room another inspection but it looked to Tab'i like she was just trying to puzzle something out.  Finally, she nodded her head. “They must be confused. I’m going to go talk some sense into them.”

 

“Of course, Miss Rae, just… be careful.  Those are dangerous people up there.” 

 

Rae tittered softly at the comment, stopping to scoop Tab'i up in her arms as though she was about to toss her up in the air like a toddler.  Instead, she kissed Tab'i on the top of the head and giggled good-naturedly. “You’re so precious. I’m gonna keep you.” She winked at Tab'i, and she was temporarily hypnotized by the Celestial’s shining violet eyes.

 

Tab'i blushed furiously and fidgeted, her own cock straining in her panties, feeling a little neglected.  She wasn’t sure about the protocol of asking for the Goddess you’d just sucked off for some reciprocation, but now wasn’t the time for it even if she did figure out how to navigate that problem.  She instead just resolved to masturbate later.  _ Furiously. _

 

Rae put Tab'i back down and stalked up into the upper chamber, flimsy robe fluttering behind her and trailing more dust.  Tab'i shielded her eyes from the gentle spray of powdered rock, and it was a fortunate excuse to spare her poor overworked libido from the sight Rae’s gloriously full ass cheeks.  The tiny peeks she did steal showed that Rae’s body was becoming more and more visible through the flimsy garment as the dust was shaken loose. She tried to sober herself up and pay attention to the imminent threat of the imperials in the room above.  

 

“What’s the big idea here? You bullies have my poor priestess here scared half to death!” Rae stomped her foot dramatically, glowering at fourteen assembled soldiers formed into a semicircle around the stairwell, four terrifying-looking spitfire rifles levelled at the two of them.  Ca'raca was there, standing slightly forward in the center of their formation, ethereal weapons ready.

 

“The Celestials are long-gone from this plane,” Ca'raca spoke softly, carefully, but with a fierce hatred and venom.  “Servants of the Ashen one are usually better liars.”

 

Rae snorted again, giving Ca'raca a patronizing look.  “Mephie? As if I’d ever work for that big ‘ol gloomdoom.  I’m Basset’s third daughter, Rae. Aren’t Rakshasa supposed to, like, be her allies? Why are you guys being so weird?”

 

Ca'raca and the assembled imperials tensed up at her words as though Rae had just collectively grabbed them by the tail.  “Her  _ name _ does no— Fuck it.  Kill them.”

 

Tab'i squealed in terror as she saw the spitfire rifles’ glow intensify for a moment.  An instant later, the room shrank as she and Rae were enveloped in a translucent geometric shape that spun rapidly.  Four beams of fire and energy struck the barrier, and there was a moment where it shuddered under the impact. Rae grunted, wincing angrily as though the impact was painful for her personally.  Tab’i was convinced it wouldn’t hold, but the barrier didn’t crumble the way Tab'i’s own had under the force of a single shot from those weapons.

 

As the dust and smoke cleared with neither of them visibly worse for wear, Rae growled softly at her assailants.  The barrier faded, and something intangible…  _ emerged _ from Rae.  The air itself seemed to tremble, and Tab'i felt her grip on her own magic waiver, slipping away from her like Rae had snatched it out of her hands.  She cried out in surprise, trying to re-grasp it so that she could help the Demigoddess against the overwhelming force facing her down, but it wouldn’t work, it was beyond her grasp, held at bay by an invisible force.

 

“Using the magic we gave you  _ against  _ me?” Rae asked, hands on hips, the tiniest hint of anger in her voice.  “That is  _ super  _ rude.” There was a moment of confusion amongst some of the soldiers, including Ca'raca, whose magic seemed to have similarly faded away.   She extended her right hand and the features of it dissolved into a pure white light. Six tendrils emerged, stretching and reaching out towards the stunned soldiers.  Several of them tried to fight, swinging swords or shooting their crossbows at the tendrils, but they were only mildly deterred at best. Tab'i spotted only a single soldier slicing through a tendril with her sword and beating it back, only to have the appendage choose a new target.  The tendrils wrapped themselves around the terrified Imperials’ necks, dragging them up off the air and forcing their mouths open to burrow down inside. The caught soldiers kicked and flailed in a panic, but it took only a few seconds for their eyes to take on a gray, lifeless cast to them.  It all happened in less than a minute, and the tendrils retreated, reforming into the same arm that Rae had had just moments ago.

 

“Cut it out,” Rae stomped her foot and shouted loudly.  She gave a withering glare at the soldiers who remained and were starting to encircle the two of them again.  Of the four soldiers who’d held rifles, three were incapacitated by Rae’s attack and one was struggling with the device to try and get it working again.  It looked to Tab'i like the same fate had befallen the magical weapon as had her personal magic. Ca'raca was one of the Rakshasa lying lifeless on the ground, and it looked like even the soldiers were realizing how badly their ability to fight had been diminished by Rae’s initial counterattack.

 

“Your buddies are fine.”  She gestured to the still forms of their comrades, and Tab’i realized that Rae was trying to de-escalate the situation.  A moment of unease passed through the soldiers as they too recognized the offer as a chance to back off and cut their losses.  The lack of a commander no doubt filled them with uncertainty and provided them with the excuse they might need to not fight the Celestial who stood before them.  One of the soldiers kneeled down next to Ca'raca and checked his pulse.

 

“He’s still breathing,” she confirmed, looking around.  Her voice was pleading, expressing her anxiety and doubts to her comrades.

 

“It’s a  _ nasty _ ‘ol Radiant Curse.  Carry your buddies far enough away from me and it’ll clear right up, though!”  Rae smiled and cocked her head to the side, but there was a dangerous edge to her playful tone now.  She was mad. “Otherwise…” Rae’s chest began to glow, and she reached for it with her left hand, grasping something.  She pulled away a glowing handle attached to a length of chain. With a continued yank, more and more of the chain emerged from her chest, probably at least two meters of it.  At last, a ball covered in spikes came free from the glowing mass, attached to the other end of the chain. Rae flicked her wrist and the weapon uncoiled menacingly. Tab'i noted curiously that Rae’s entire body seemed to be slightly diminished from the plump, slightly rounded form she’d had before.  She was still  _ very _ feminine, but she was a little leaner and more toned now, and stood still as a viper ready to strike.

 

“We’re not here to fight a Celestial.  Grab the wounded, let’s go.” Someone finally spoke up, and an unspoken ripple of agreement passed through the soldiers, a wave of tension sloughing off the lot of them.  They quickly grabbed the comatose companions and started filing out of the temple, abandoning the holy place in less than a minute. With a satisfied smirk, Rae coiled up her weapon and reabsorbed it into her chest, returning her body to what it had been previously.

 

“Lady Rae, you just…”

 

“Gosh! They were sooooo rude.  Calling me a Devil, wow! Wait ‘till Mom hears about this.” Rae huffed indignantly and pouted, staring at the smashed open door to the temple.  “Well, the bullies are all scared away now. Are you okay, little Miss Priestess?”

 

Tab'i nodded.  She was still shaken up, worried for her brother, and her leg still hurt a little.  She’d also never be the same, after the strangeness of what had just happened. “I’m… Tab'i.” she replied, feeling stupid.  Rae looked at her and cocked an eyebrow, her face absent even a trace of understanding. Tab'i cleared her throat and stood up a little straighter.  “My name is Tab'i. I’m the priestess here, and my br—”

 

Rae interrupted her with a high-pitched squeal, clasping her hands over her mouth as her eyes twinkled excitedly.

 

“Umm, Mis—”

 

“THAT’S.  SO. CUTE.  IT’S LIKE THE CAT!” Rae’s voice was so loud that Tab'i winced a little bit.  She was caught completely off-guard when Rae grabbed her in another hug, squishing her in a powerful embrace.  A moment later, her lips were pressed to Rae’s, the powerful being’s tongue forcing its way into her mouth. Tab'i moaned and shivered as her cock pressed excruciatingly into Rae’s soft stomach.  She moaned into the kiss and squeezed her eyes shut, trying desperately not to cum all over the Demigoddess’ stomach. It made her realize just how desperately horny she was, in spite of the recent danger.  Maybe because of it.

 

Rae broke the kiss and pulled back a little, grinning widely at Tab'i.  “You’re  _ so  _ precious.  Can I fuck you? I’m still horny.”  A moment later, she was shifted in the Celestial’s grip until her cock was grinding heavily against Tab'i’s upper thigh.  Tab'i swallowed heavily, her brain overcome by lust and a bit of fear. Rae’s cock was big, and she seemed…  _ energetic.   _ The ambitious horny anal slut in her  wanted to let the Demigoddess fuck her, but the sensible part of her wanted to be able to walk afterwards.

 

When she didn’t answer right away, a sort of dangerous playfulness entered Rae’s eyes. She licked her plump, shiny lips and leaned in subtly.  “Pleeeeease? I bet your ass feels sooo good and tight.” A soft purr entered her voice and her breathing took on an impatient, excited quality. “Be a good girl for your Goddess?”  She accentuated the request with a heavy grind against Tab'i’s thigh that left a damp smear through her ripped and tattered dress. Tab’i suddenly realized that her dress was a mess and her bulge was extremely visible in her panties.  So much for her theory of Rae knowing she was trans via some kind of divine insight.

 

Reluctant Tab'i vanished, and horny Tab'i took the controls.  “Y-Yeah. You can.” she licked her lips and nodded, wrapping her arms around Rae’s back.  She was  _ so _ soft… how could she be so powerful, too?

 

“Yay! I have the  _ best _ clergy,” Rae crooned, swiftly carrying Tab'i over to a weathered stone altar that stood in the middle of the temple’s foyer.  Tab'i was too horny to point out that she was probably Rae’s  _ only  _ clergy, her brother was just the caretaker, after all.  Rae set her down on top of the altar and swiftly started removing her ripped clothing.  She cooed excitedly when Tab'i’s small breasts were exposed. “They’re  _ so  _ adorbs! Can I bite them? I’m gonna bite them.”  Before Tab'i could give permission or a warning, Rae had already leaned in and firmly sucked one of Tab'i’s puffy nipples into her mouth.  She gasped at the immediate, intense suction. The sensation was so overwhelming that it was painful and orgasmic all at the same time. She gasped and weakly pushed against Rae’s head, trying to dislodge her.  But Instead of being deterred, she bit down, grasping a large section of Tab'i’s breast between her teeth. She didn’t bite down extremely hard, but instead applied a firm, steady pressure. Tab'i screamed. It was  _ so _ intense, it  _ hurt so much.   _ The agony made her wriggle and trash against Rae’s immovable bulk.  Her resistance lasted only a few moments before she flopped weakly in Rae’s grasp, shivering.   Some time later, the pain hadn’t abated but Rae’s soft lips met hers in a kiss. Tab'i whimpered softly, the pain in her breast filling her with a sort of submissive electricity.  She felt so weak and so helpless before this eccentric being’s whims.

 

“You’re so pretty~” Rae crooned, still kissing Tab’i gently.  Your skin is so nice, your fur is so soft~” Tab’i winced harder at the compliments than she did at the pain in her breast, but Rae just kept murmuring them in a non-stop stream to her as she ran her hands all over Tab’i’s body.  One hand in particular parted her legs, fingers teasing her cock and testicles before travelling down past her perineum. “Your butt is gonna feel soooo good.”

 

Rae hummed excitedly to herself, and Tab'i felt a pair of fingers prodding at her ass.  Tab'i recognized the tune, it was a little song she’d learned when she’d taken up the role of priestess from her mother.  Rae was insistent and skilled and soon had two fingers pumping into Tab'i’s ass, making her moan into the soft kisses she was planting on her lips and face.

 

“Rae found~ An anal queen~ Gonna make her~ Squealllll~” Rae sang to herself, making up new lyrics to the song.  A bit of daylight struck Tab'i’s half-closed eyelids as Rae pulled away. The two fingers thrumming inside her ass remained as Rae effortlessly flipped Tab'i onto her stomach, legs spread and feet not quite touching the ground so that Rae could get the proper angle. Tab’i wrapped her tail around Rae’s thigh.  It was an intimate gesture, one she wasn’t sure if Rae would understand, but one she felt she had to make.

 

“Gonna make~ Her squeal~” Rae chanted again, repeating the impromptu chorus of the song.  Her fingers came free and gripped Tab’i by the hips. She wedged her cock up against Tab’i’s ass and started to push.  For as impatient and erratic as Rae was, she took her time and pushed slowly and steadily. Her cock made slow progress that had Tab’i groaning deliriously and bucking her hips back into Rae so that the torturous anticipation could end.  The Demigoddess cooed happily when she finished stuffing her meat inside of Tab’i, sounding like she was barely containing her excitement.

 

“Hey, Miss Priestess Tab’i, how ready are you?” Rae whispered into her ear, her tone naughty and teasing.

 

“I think I might need a moment, I’m a bi—AAH!” Rae started to fuck her without warning.

 

“Too bad~” she giggled.  “I’m an impatient Goddess!”

 

Tab’i held on for dear life, her entire body rocking under the assault of Rae’s strong deliberate thrusts.  Her cock bobbed back and forth off the edge of the altar, occasionally bumping into it. The tiny bit of stimulation combined with the incredible beating her prostate was receiving was pushing her up the cliff that she’d been on the edge of ever since Rae had asked her to suck her off.  She was squealing just as Rae’s song had predicted, and she covered her face with her hands to block out the external sensation and noise. The rhythmic pounding from Rae’s fat cock was electric, it was so amazing, so overwhelming. The fact that she was completely helpless before Rae’s strength and power was filling her with an unimaginable ecstasy and it was  _ so  _ close to making her cum all over her sacred altar.

 

“I think I’m in love with your butt, Kitty-cat,” Rae groaned above her, sounding breathless and exhausted, but also sincere.  “Gonna make you soooo pregnant~”

 

Tab’i screamed, her toes clenching and her body bucking and wildly thrashing up against Rae.  The celestial effortlessly put a hand on Tab’i’s back to keep her still as she continued to fuck her as though Tab’i’s orgasmic thrashing was nothing.  She screeched as she came, the orgasm not just flooding her body through her cock but instead coming from everywhere at once. She heard Rae say something but she understood nothing other than the cheerful cadence of her voice.  Her powerful hips rammed her cock deep into Tab’i’s ass and she held herself steady as she flooded her ass with cum. Tab’i just lay there, still high from her orgasm, her ability to control her limbs completely gone. Rae just groaned happily and lay down on top of Tab’i, her breasts pressing heavily into the smaller girl’s shoulders.  They stayed there like that, both of them panting softly and recovering.

 

“L-Lady Rae?” Tab’i asked softly.

 

“Yuh-huh?”

 

“You can’t…  _ really _ get me pregnant, can you?”

 

Rae giggled at the question, planting a kiss on the back of Tab’i’s head and snuggling up against her.  “Nuh-uh. We’re not the same species, silly. Wow, though, a Celestial and Rakshasa baby? We’d have the  _ cutest _ kittens together.”  Tab’i couldn’t help but laugh a little, not sure if Rae was joking or not.

 

“Ah… Tab’i?  Are you… erm… done?” The Elder’s voice came from outside, ruining the moment. Her eyes went wide and she blushed redder than she’d ever been in her life.

 

“E-Elder? Umm… This might not be a good time…” she called out as Rae lazily looked up at the entrance to the temple without even a hint of modesty.

 

“Do I need to chase these people away too, Miss Priestess?” she asked with a yawn.

 

“No!  Err… probably not…” Tab’i squirmed uncomfortably and tried to dislodge Rae’s slowly softening cock from her ass.  The Elder and a few others were outside but none were looking through the doorway at them. She could see them all with their backs turned in embarrassment.

 

Rae impassively let her squirm out from under her, not assisting her efforts but not hindering them either. When she finally extricated Rae’s cock from her gaping ass, she felt another flood of shame as she realized that Rae’s cum would probably be coating her inner thighs for a while.  “Give me… give me a moment, please, Elder. I’ll come right out. Is Feyl okay?”

 

“Haven’t seen him…” the wary response came, even as Tab’i dashed upstairs to put on some new clothes.  She returned a minute or two later to see the Elder and two escorts talking to Rae and trying not to stare at her breasts.  The Demigoddess was gushing about how pretty she thought the Elders earrings were. Well, they  _ were _ kind of nice…

 

“Tab’i,” the Elder murmured, keeping a paranoid eye on Rae.  “This is… The Lady Rhea-Tralluru?”

 

“Call me Raeeeeee,” Rae huffed in annoyance.  “You’re not my Mom, gosh!”

 

“Yes, Elder.  This is Lady Rae.  She…  _ politely _ asked the imperials to leave,”  Rae giggled at her comment and beamed happily at her choice of words.

 

“They weren’t happy, Tab’i.  They’ll be back. Nobody from the town was hurt, but it might be better if you’re not here when they come back.”  The Elder spoke carefully, still casting doubting glances at the towering Celestial in the room.

 

“I…” Tab’i paused.  Less than an hour ago her plan had been to leave with Feyl, but what now? Did Rae want to stay? She… it was her duty to stand at the side of her idol, wasn’t it?  Not…  _ just _ for the possibility of more sex, of course; It was her  _ sacred _ duty.  Her asshole twitched, remembering the pulverizing it had just received, and she tried to convince herself that it was most definitely the responsible thing to do, and not just the horny thing to do.  “Lady Rae, what will you do now?” she asked.

 

“Hmmmm.” Rae put a finger to her lips and cocked her head to the side.  “What was I doing, again? I think Mom asked me to hide here for a little bit.  Yeah, she was supposed to come wake me up.” She looked over at the assembled Rakshasa.  “Do you guys know where she is? It’s kinda weird that she forgot me.”

 

“Your mother?  You mean, the Goddess Basset?” Tab’i asked.

 

“Yeah.  Big lady, four arms, weird galaxy eyes.  She, like, really  _ really _ hates Devils?” Rae bobbed her head back and forth as she described her ‘Mom.’

 

“The Goddess hasn’t been seen on the Wild Plane for generations.  Thousands of Celestial Cycles, at least.” Tab’i rubbed her forehead nervously, wondering if there was some sort of cosmic divine misunderstanding that she was in the middle of here.  Family problems could be ugly enough without the mother being the Patron Goddess of her entire species.

 

“Wow, that long?  I  _ really _ slept in, huh?” Rae wrinkled her brow a bit in thought.  “I should go to her temple then. Her rift stone might still work.  Are you gonna come with me, little Miss Priestess?” She looked down at Tab’i and smiled happily, bouncing expectantly on the balls of her feet.

 

Tab’i hesitated, looking over at the Elder and the others for only a moment.  “I’d be honored, Lady Rae.”

 

“Yay!  Adventure!” Rae squealed happily, scooping Tab’i up in another crushing hug.


End file.
